Episode 6056 (3rd January 2020)
Plot It is Lee's final day back in Walford. Linda reassures Mick she is going to do dry January and that she knows she drank too much on New Year's Eve. Ash receives a message from Vinny but ignores it. Iqra wonders why she resents her brothers so much. Ash claims she likes Vinny and Jags is harmless, but Kheerat is calculating and self-obsessed. Iqra tries to encourage Ash to engage with her brothers, but Ash refuses to. When Ash goes to the toilets, Iqra uses her phone to text Vinny and arrange a meet-up. Karen sees Martin and demands more answers on Keanu. Martin drags her round the side of the café and warns her of the danger she is putting them in if anyone found out he was still alive. Jean dresses up for her and Daniel's trip to the Ritz. Daniel meets her and compliments her, but collapses before they get out the house. Guilt consumes Linda when she sees Karen coming in for a drink at The Vic. Linda and Mick say goodbye to Lee and once he is gone, Mick heads to the cellar and drinks alcohol. Shirley catches Mick and gives him some home truths to make him see sense. Linda meets Martin at the café and tells him she wants to tell Karen everything. Martin refuses to let her; she tells him he has no heart. Jags, Kheerat and Vinny meet at Walford East for a meal. Vinny seems observant, and Kheerat understands why when he notices Ash and Iqra turn up at the venue for a meal. Ben winds Martin up. Karen confronts Ben on the market, demanding to know where Keanu is. Ben insists he does not know where she is. Karen cries as he walks off. Martin watches the drama from a distance and then makes a phone call. Linda desperately searches for wine she has hidden underneath the bed. Mick walks in on her, holding it in his hand. She claims she has been stressed and needed a sip, but he does not believe her. She screams at him and slams the door shut. Jean sets up afternoon tea for her and Daniel at No.31. Martin meets Karen and tells her to go somewhere with him. Ash and Kheerat make amends over the past, but when Kheerat scolds Ash for being bisexual and dating a Muslim, she realises nothing has changed. Daniel and Jean dance together, before declaring their love for each other. Karen meets Keanu at Stansted Airport. She is thrilled to see him and suggests he does not runaway, but Keanu insists it is the safest option. Mick tries talking to Linda again about her drinking, showing her an injury she gave him whilst she was drunk. She gets annoyed by his lectures and decides to go and stay with her mum. Karen and Keanu cry as Keanu accepts he will not see his children grow up. The pair have a heart-to-heart before Keanu leaves to catch a flight abroad. Martin warns Karen she cannot tell anyone that Keanu has fled the country. Cast Regular cast *Karen Taylor - Lorraine Stanley *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Keanu Taylor - Danny Walters *Kheerat Panesar - Jaz Deol *Vinny Panesar - Shiv Jalota *Jags Panesar - Amar Adatia *Ash Kaur - Gurlaine Kaur Garcha *Iqra Ahmed - Priya Davdra *Habiba Ahmed - Rukku Nahar *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mick Carter - Danny Dyer *Lee Carter - Danny Hatchard *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Ben Mitchell - Max Bowden *Bobby Beale - Clay Milner Russell (Uncredited) Guest cast *Daniel Cook - Adrian Edmondson Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, cellar and upstairs flat *31 Albert Square - Living room and hallway *Kathy's Café *Walford East *Stansted Airport Notes *Final appearance of Danny Hatchard as Lee Carter. *Bobby Beale (Clay Milner Russell) is uncredited despite appearing. *Filming for Keanu's exit scenes took place on-location at Stansted Airport in November 2019. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: The fallout from Christmas Day continues. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,832,997 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:2020 episodes